Mensonges intrusifs
by KartenK
Summary: Quand des avions sont retardés et que les patineurs se retrouvent bloqués à l'aéroport, Victor se retrouve confronté au froid, à l'ennui, et à ses propres pensées.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "question"._

 _C'est pas hyper clair dans l'OS, mais ça se passe quand Victor a 18 ans._

* * *

Victor rejeta la tête en arrière contre le siège inconfortable et grogna encore une fois. A côté de lui, Georgi aurait levé les yeux au ciel s'ils n'avaient pas été clos derrière son masque de repos. A la place, il remonta les épaules en quête de la chaleur de son col.

« T'as bientôt fini ? »

Il reçu un autre grognement, plus plaintif cette fois, comme réponse.

« Je m'ennuie. »

Les yeux rivés sur le haut plafond du hall, Victor se renfrogna. Si au début il avait trouvé un certain amusement à exagérer son agacement, maintenant ce n'était même plus drôle du tout. Il avait tellement hâte de rentrer, de retrouver son appartement et Makkachin, de retrouver sa ville et la mer. Les courants d'airs de l'aéroport n'avaient pas le même goût que le vent frais de Saint-Pétersbourg.

« Tout le monde s'ennuie. »

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'avaient dit leurs camarades russes avant de quitter leurs sièges les uns après les autres, bien que Yakov leur ait conseillé de rester groupé. Du coin de l'œil, Victor pouvait noter que quelques groupes s'étaient formés. Une patineuse qui surveillait trois sacs de sport devant les toilettes deux patineurs qui riaient dans une boutique trois coachs autour d'une tableau dans un café. Il reconnaissait la plupart des visages, certains lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose et il devinait qu'ils étaient aussi patineurs de par leur entourage ou leurs tenues. L'atmosphère était étrange. Les murs si hauts et le hall si large qu'il se sentait ridicule, le froid s'engouffrant dans chacun des cœurs, la fatigue persistant sous leurs yeux et l'attente, longue. Mais la situation commençait à être acceptée par tous, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'y pouvait grand chose, de toute façon, et petit à petit, c'était plutôt une ambiance chaleureuse qui s'installait. L'imprévu agissant comme un fil qui se déroulait entre eux, les rapprochant les uns des autres.

« Pourquoi t'en profites pas pour rencontrer les nouveaux ? »

Georgi avait proposé avec légèreté, comme on déclare une conclusion dont on est à peine convaincu – après tout, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose à faire -, mais Victor jugeait l'idée pas si mal que ça. Il adorait rencontrer de nouvelles têtes et il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire le tour des nouveaux seniors de cette saison. Mais après avoir passé autant de temps sur sa chaise, ses mains s'agitaient à l'idée d'aller les voir. C'était différent quand il n'était pas au plein cœur de la compétition. Sans l'euphorie de la glace qui l'enivrait, Victor manquait cruellement d'assurance.

« Tu crois pas que je risque de les ennuyer ?

-Tu penses pas qu'au contraire, les jeunes de 15 ans seront flattés que Victor Nikiforov vienne leur parler ?

-Hm. »

Les quelques mots qu'il arrivait à former restaient bloquer dans sa gorge, sa pensée bien trop abstraite pour être formulée à voix haute. C'était un sentiment, plus que des phrases, qui faisait sa place dans son esprit jusqu'à le faire douter. Il voulait rétorquer un « oui mais », seulement il ignorait encore « mais quoi ». Oui mais on ne savait jamais, ils préféraient peut-être faire autre chose ce n'était pas assez complet. Oui mais il n'était pas que Victor Nikiforov le patineur – il n'était même pas sûr de l'être en partie ils n'avaient peut-être aucune envie de le rencontrer comme ça, de risquer de voir une idole se briser.

« Victor.., commença Georgi d'un air las, avant de trouver une tinte plus douce. Non, je ne pense pas que tu vas les ennuyer. Moi-même je discuterais volontiers avec toi si je n'avais pas autant envie de dormir. Et en plus, ça fait déjà une heure qu'on attend, je pense qu'ils accepteraient n'importe quelle distraction. »

Victor sourit doucement. Il n'était pas totalement convaincu, mais il voyait bien ce que Georgi essayait de faire. Son ami anticipait sa voix interne, celle qui utilisait sa confusion et son malaise pour sculpter toutes sortes de questions dont elle n'acceptait que les pires réponses, aussi incohérentes soit-elles. Mais bien que Victor doutait d'être si intéressant que ça, il ne pouvait nier que lorsque tant d'avions étaient retardés pour une durée indéterminée, tout prenait une saveur différente, bien plus passionnante si elle pouvait nous distraire des conséquences.

« Hm. Okay. Je te laisse tranquille, belle au bois dormant, on se retrouve plus tard ! Garde mon sac ! »

Ses doigts étaient moites quand il arriva dans un autre coin du hall. Il était passé devant les patineuses et s'était avancé vers le visage connu d'une d'elles, mais elles s'étaient mises à rire fortement, et ses pieds s'étaient détournés – parce que, et si elles riaient de lui ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, quoi de bon pourrait-il apporter à une conversation qui les faisait sourire autant ? Il s'autorisa à respirer une fois à l'écart, dans une petite zone où il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de sièges et une tête blonde qu'il avait déjà vu sur la glace. Il se sentirait trop mal de retourner voir Georgi sans aller jusqu'au bout – comme un lâche, effrayé par quelques mots qu'il ne pensait même pas. Alors il força sur ses jambes et alla s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme.

« Chris, c'est ça ? »

Le blond releva la tête de son téléphone et Victor lui accorda un sourire éblouissant qui, pourtant, peinait à atteindre ses yeux. Chris hocha la tête doucement avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Victor, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main. »

Chris la pris en riant.

« Je sais. »

Son rire était doux et peu audible, bien loin des éclats qui résonnaient dans le reste de l'aéroport et brouillaient ses pensées par chaque vibration. Dans ce petit espace éloigné du reste, Victor arrivait enfin à respirer et, souffle après souffle, il retrouvait une clarté d'esprit. Ou du moins suffisamment pour poser des questions sensées, même si les mots sortaient encore maladroitement.

« Alors, pourquoi le patinage ? »

Victor se dit que c'était forcé, que clairement c'était un sujet de conversation facile, qu'il ne semblait pas s'intéresser sincèrement à Chris, et que c'était exactement pour ça qu'il passait pour un adolescent stupide dont toute la vie tournait autour du patinage et une image qu'on avait façonnée pour lui. Mais Chris ne sembla rien penser de tout ça et il répondit aussitôt.

« C'est ringard si je dis que ça a toujours fait parti de ma vie ?

-Bof, c'est plutôt admirable que tu ne t'en sois pas lassé.

-Parce que tu pourrais t'en lasser, toi ? »

La question aurait pu être agressive, mais le grain de malice derrière ses lunettes démontrait une suggestion de réponse, plus qu'une rhétorique. Victor répondit sans hésitation, un sourire au coin des yeux.

« Non. »

Et de ce mot il en était certain, quoiqu'en dise ses pensées intrusives qui cherchaient à le piéger dans une toile de mensonges et d'anxiété. Même si à chaque entraînement il se demandait s'il était vraiment si bon que ça, même si à chaque saut il se sentait médiocre et que sur les podiums, il se voyait comme un imposteur. Il pouvait se dire encore et encore qu'il ne méritait rien de tout ça, qu'il ferait mieux de chuter une bonne fois pour toute, de montrer aux caméras qu'ils se trompaient tous sur son compte. Au moins cette simple vérité ne pouvait pas être tordue jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse mal, au moins il savait qu'il voulait dédier sa vie à la glace.

* * *

 _J'aurais bien aimé développer plus les pensées intrusives, mais en fait je partais_ pas du tout _là-dessus quand j'ai commencé à écrire, et j'ai déjà mis un peu plus d'une heure à l'écrire au final. Donc voilà voilà ce que ça donne._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
